


You've Got to do the Cooking By the Book

by Nemmet



Series: Drabbles - Well World [4]
Category: Well World Series - Jack L. Chalker
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemmet/pseuds/Nemmet
Summary: Note to self: Don't frighten the baker.





	You've Got to do the Cooking By the Book

Kally's mouth hung open in shock as he stared upward. He had no words for what he saw, it was such a sight. He blinked in surprise and tilted his head, the gears finally starting to turn, trying to make sense of what he was seeing.

“ _How_ did you get that to stick to the ceiling?”

His wife gave up trying to hide in embarrassment and flicked her eyes upward, ears reddening further.

They were a beautiful scarlet color and complimented her skin wonderfully.

"I... I have no idea."

They could only stare at the cake as the icing dripped.


End file.
